I Am Always Loyal to You
by PokeFreak45
Summary: Ever since that day, I was always by your side. Laughing with you, crying with you, and walking with you, I was always there for your needs. I can never forget what I promised to you... to always be loyal to you. Main ship: CommonerShipping. A bit of EntourageShipping.


**Hello there! Hi! How's life? Good? Okay then! This is another one-shot that I am making, based off the back story between Pearl, Platinum, and Diamond from Royalty Sucks. Basically meaning that:**

**1. This is when Platinum met Diamond and Pearl and chose them to become her servants.**

**AND**

**2. You should check out Royalty Sucks and tell me what you think. :3**

**Oh, by the way, even though I'm talking about all three of them, the main ship is supposed to be CommonerShipping, based on the ending. But, I guess I can say it was also EntourageShipping as well. Anyways, hope you enjoy like always. ...Yup.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise.**

* * *

**I am Always Loyal to You**

**Diamond's P.O.V:**

"Hey, Dia! Look what I have!" I turned around, spotting my friend, Pearl, running towards me with something is his arms. When he came closer, I noticed it to be pieces of bread and two apples.

"I just got this from the royal market. Luckily, no one saw me this time, so let's chow down!" Pearl exclaimed, biting into the apple. He tossed me one and two pieces of bread. I caught it, staring at my food for a second. Pearl stopped munching on his apple, looking at me curiously and confused.

"Hm? What's wrong? Not hungry?" Pearl asked, the food still in his mouth. I shook my head, looking at him.

"I told you before that stealing isn't good, Pearl," I said. Pearl rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you say that all the time! It's either we eat what we steal or we die on the streets!" Pearl said. I sighed.

"You say that all the time as well..." I replied, reluctantly tearing off a piece of my bread with my teeth. As we were eating, a shadow appeared before us, forcing us to look up. It was an angry looking salesman, glaring us down with a red face. He pulled Pearl up by the collar, looking at him right in the eye.

"You're the blonde kid with the hat that stole my produce, aren't you?!" the salesman growled furiously. He threw Pearl to the ground. I stood up, running over to him.

"Pearl! Are you alright?" I asked him, worried. Pearl got up, wiping the blood that trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine Dia..." he muttered. He tried getting up, but fell down again, gripping onto his arm tightly. "But I think my arm just broke..." I looked up at the salesman.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed. The salesman smirked at me, pushing me aside by punching the side of my body and walking towards Pearl. I skidded across the concrete floor, my cheek now bleeding.

"Diamond!" Pearl called, wondering if I was okay. I only raised my hand, just to tell him that I could still move. When I got up wearily, my eyes widened when I saw the salesman pull out something sharp and shiny...

"This is what you get for stealing, you little bastard!"

"PEARL, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

"I can't believe... I actually made it time..." I mumbled. Pearl's eyes widened in shock. I looked at the salesman, who was also in shock. I was grabbing hold of the knife with both my hands as they bled like crazy, constantly falling on the ground in fast, red speckles.

"Diamond..." Pearl breathed, unable to speak any further. The salesman, snapping out of his trance, pulled the knife out of my hands, causing the wound to become wider, longer, and to bleed even more. I fell back, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Pearl glared at the salesman.

"How could you?!" Pearl exclaimed. "It's just food, this country is the richest of them all! It's easy to get food from wherever you want! It's not worth it if you try to kill two stupid kids over it, now is it?!" Pearl yelled angrily. I got up, my blood staining the concrete ground. I looked at Pearl.

"Pearl... stop it..." I muttered. Pearl turned around and looked at me, shocked.

"Dia-, no, Diamond! He almost freaking killed me and just wounded your hands! And you're just going to let this guy go?!" Pearl asked me. I nodded.

"He made a mistake and so did we. It's a waste of time to just stand there in front of an armed man arguing all day," I said calmly. Pearl just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"What is going on here?!" called a female voice. We all turned around, seeing a girl in a white, furry coat with beautiful, long navy hair and silver eyes. She looked like she was around my age. Standing next to her was an old man.

"M-Milady! What do you think you're doing, talking to commoners?" the man asked the girl. The girl walked towards Pearl and me.

"Helping commoners unlike those spoiled princesses do," the girl replied darkly. The man stood there, shocked at what the girl said. The girl walked over to me, gasping when she saw my hands.

"Your hands-!"

"It's fine," I replied, smiling at her. "It doesn't hurt."

"But it's bleeding so much..." the girl mumbled. She looked at me. "Who did this to you? They will pay severely from my father's guards," the girl asked me. Pearl walked next to me.

"It was the salesman in the royal market! The one with a white, ripped apron and a tan shirt! My friend tried to save me from him when he was about to strike me with a knife! He just ran away!" Pearl told her, soldier-like. The girl nodded her head, looking down at the floor.

"So that's what happened to the boy's hands..." she muttered. She looked over at the man behind her.

"Find him and bring him to Father. He shall be punished for what he has done." she ordered. The man bowed, walking away towards the royal market. The girl looked back at me.

"We need to help your wound heal, fast..." she said. She eyes then widened, pulling something out of her coat and beginning to wrap it around my hands. When she finished, I saw that it was two handkerchiefs.

"Handkerchiefs...?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"It'll help stop the bleeding." she informed me, smiling. Pearl bowed to her.

"Thank you very much, Princess!" Pearl said. My eyes widened.

"Princess...?" I looked at the girl. "You're the princess?" The girl nodded again.

"Yeah, though, I don't really like it since it's so quiet and boring..." she said. I looked down.

"I see..." I bowed as well. "Thank you for tending my wounds." I thanked. She smiled.

"You're welcome," I looked up at her, our eyes meeting. Her face was pale, but smooth and beautiful, and her hair was flawless and wavy. Her eyes sparkled, causing me to blush madly and look away.

"Milady!" We turned around, seeing the man walking towards the girl.

"We found the salesman and took him to the castle for his punishment," he eyed Pearl and me. "What do we do with these commoners?" The girl glared at the man.

"These two are not commoners! They are more than that!" the girl retorted. She looked back at us.

"In fact... I want these two to be my servants. Father said that he wanted me to have personal guards, anyways..." the girl said. We all gasped and Pearl's and my eyes widened.

"Milady! Are you listening to yourself? These two are just mere kids with no responsibility and are very reckless. How can you trust them so easily?" the man questioned.

"Because they're different, Sebastian. These boys are reckless, sure, but they are brave and trustworthy enough to stand for one another. Did you not hear what happened to this boy's hands?" she asked, pointing at me. "He clutched a sharp object with both of his hands to save his friend from danger. I would say that it was very heroic of him to do that. And that is my thoughts." she said. Sebastian just stood there, mouth opened, unable to believe what he heard. As for me, I stood there blushing more from all of the kind comments the girl said of me.

"B-But, Milady..."

"Bring them inside the castle. It is an order." the girl demanded. Sebastian sighed, nodding his head.

"Alright. Come this way, lads." Sebastian said, walking ahead of us. We nodded our head, following him behind. As we were walking, the girl tapped our shoulders and squeezed herself in between us. I felt my face get hot.

"W-What are you doing, Princess?" I asked her. She giggled.

"You're going to be my personal servants, aren't you? And so, you need to get used to being around me more often," she said. She looked at me. "And you may call me Missy. I will have my full trust on you to tell my real name once Father gives an approval of you to be my servants." Missy said. I smiled, nodding my head. I heard Pearl chuckle.

"Yes, Missy. We will do as you say and make sure to be the best servants you ever had!" Pearl exclaimed happily. I nodded, agreeing.

"Because I-, I mean, _we_ will always be loyal to you, Missy!" I exclaimed. Missy giggled again.

"Great, that's what I wanted to hear." she replied. She grabbed our hands, being more cheerful than she was earlier.

"I think my castle is finally going to be more fun and lively with you two in my life."

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

I looked at my hands, that had the faded scars on the palms of them. I then saw a droplet of water drop onto it, realizing that I was now crying. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves, looking up at the sky.

"Missy wouldn't want me to be crying... now would she...?" I muttered to myself. I sighed, pulling the black hood over my head.

"I will be strong... be strong for you... for I am always loyal to you no matter what... that's what I promised..." I said, feeling the tears coming back. I let them slide down my cheeks this time.

"I-I'll never forget... what you did for me..." I said. "I wish I could return the favor to you..." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Thank you so very much for everything, Platinum."

* * *

**Argh, this was so short! I wish I could have made it longer. Oh well, I still hope you guys enjoyed this either way! Now, since this is a reference to Royalty Sucks, no, the ending does not mean that Platinum died or anything. To understand it completely, I suggest that you read the story. **

**But... then again... this is sort of a spoiler to the story... since I didn't post up the chapter yet... whoops! Whatever, it's done, I'll post up the chapter one day, and I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
